vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108930-if-you-could-have-just-one-fix-in-the-next-update-it-would-be
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's fun! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How is low drop chance of amp/ability points a bug?? i mean cmon they are supposed to be rare otherwise why would saving 3-4 weeks of EG's to get 1. But would you be more happy if they just simply removed the ability to gain more points? Oh so you want welfare loot? go play WOW and you have have it all - the reason for RNG is so you want to keep trying for that special item you want - if you got it straight away, your be fully gear etc and be like... what now? ive got it all. ----- A real bug i would like to be fixed: The spellslinger cooldowns or abilities going on cooldown when they are not supposed to VB/Sustain C0! | |} ---- ---- According to Carbine, our main source of ability/AMP points is supposed to be from world drops, and the EG purchases are just to compensate for strings of bad luck. Currently, the only real source is from EG purchases and anyone that actually sees the Holy Grail that is the world drop just sells it for 20-50 plat. | |} ---- ---- So. Much. This. If I have to come up with my own, I guess I'd really like Customer Service to stop telling me all progress-impeding quest bugs are UI problems that I can fix by resetting my UI, and/or deleting my local settings. :angry: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay okay I'll bite I got my one thing, they are fixing Warrior Tanks to make them viable tanks at end game. :) | |} ---- This, so much this. | |} ---- Folks really should stop saying this - because it's exactly what they're going to do. There's nothing wrong with RNG. The problem here is it's the perfect scenario for a "Yo Dawg, I heard you like RNG so I put RNG in your RNG ..." meme. - RNG determines what item drops. - For that item, RNG determines the number of rune slots. - For each slot, RNG determines the type of slot. When the item you want already has a 1% chance of dropping - you also want a 10% chance it'll have the right number of slots and a 2% chance it'll have the best slots for your class and build? The dev's response? To add a method to let you reroll the slot. Yes, they literally put more RNG in your RNG, dawg. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ya, so you obviously play a class/build that gets fairly consistent loot that matches what you need (spellslinger you say, yep makes sense). The guy has a point, I've been through huge portions of zones with not a single quest reward item being good for my class and build (DPS Medic). I understand your comment in relation to random drops, but quest items should be geared for your class, as it stands they cover maybe 4 out of 12 builds consistently and the other 8 are more or less randomly placed around (in this, you're "special item" comment that people are supposed to grind for doesn't exist) | |} ---- basically.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ----